


Boredom

by Kenocka



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenocka/pseuds/Kenocka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air around Nasus was dry and skeptical. He even raised an eyebrow at Hecarim’s words. If the undead centaur wished to deny his need for companionship then he would not try to contradict him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an RP in the now-defunct IOW Tumblr RP group with PlazmaMan. Set before Chains and Tomes.

"Curator," Hecarim bellowed, "what is there to do within these cursed halls? I find myself gaining boredom within each passing moment of my afterlife." Hecarim crossed his arms and let out a sigh while his ethereal flames escaped through his metal fangs.

“There is always the library if you’re seeking intellectual stimulation. However if you seek physical stimulation there are the Fields of Justice. If it is company you seek then I may be able to provide that to you if you wish,” Nasus responded calmly.

“Hah, company?” the shadow jested. “The only company I need is the spear I hold.” He had not even considered the library. Instead he was more interested in the Fields. “Unfortunately, I have not been summoned for battle as of late.”

The air around Nasus was dry and skeptical. He even raised an eyebrow at Hecarim’s words. If the undead centaur wished to deny his need for companionship then he would not try to contradict him. “Why is it that you have not been summoned?" asked Nasus in order to continue the conversation. “From what I have heard you have become quite popular and should be experiencing the effects of that."

Hecarim had made the mistake of making conversation. He internally rolled his non-existent eyes but decided to muse the Curator. Seeing as how he was godlike somehow and, more importantly to Hecarim, about just his size to look straight in his eyes, he did not feel like his time was being wasted in terms of speaking to the summoners and mortals that walked the same halls. “Since the mission for Kalamanda, you can say the Institute has put a hold on the political matches on the Fields.” He looked down slightly and massaged the metal between his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. “I am supposed to embark with the Star Caller, but she has not shown herself yet.” Referring to Soraka, he sighed his ethereal sigh.

"Have you given any thought to having friendly practice matches to alleviate your boredom?" The knowledge that Soraka and Hecarim were partnered for the mission in Kalamanda was interesting. He would never have thought that the two would agree to work together. What other partnerships could there be?

Friendly practices? If there was one thing Hecarim was not, it was friendly. Though, yes, he associated himself with others, he didn’t seemingly enjoy it. “Practice matches are for the weak of heart who believe they are still not strong enough. And I assure you, Curator, that I am in better shape than ever.” He stamped the bottom of his spear to the floor and then twirled it over head, not caring whether or not he sliced someone on accident. “Have you found need of practicing Curator?” his words slithered out of his mouth in an attempt to see whether Nasus would feel stabbed at the insult of being ‘weak of heart’.

_‘What a harmful way of thinking,’_ Nasus thought. “To believe that practice is unnecessary for one’s self is to breed arrogance and ignorance. Practice is self-improvement, not a weakness of form or technique. If you believe otherwise then you are overconfident in your abilities. All who practice their craft get better at it."

“Hmph. Then maybe those who practice will finally be able to be on par with the might of the Shadow Isles.” Hecarim cackled, knowing that no one would ever defeat him, yet throwing a bone to the Curator of the Sands to possibly drop the subject.

Nasus wasn’t one to roll his eyes but the urge to do so was rising within him. He restrained himself to avoid insulting Hecarim for his claims. “Have I helped to ease your boredom Hecarim," he asked.

“Heheheh, I cannot say that you haven’t, I suppose.” He thought back to the Library that Nasus had suggested. Though, at this very moment, Hecarim was virtually not one to read. Back when he was mortal, he could not remember whether he had practiced this passtime or not.

Regardless, his blue flames would do nothing but burn the numerous novels and scrolls that took refuge within the Library. He mentally dropped the subject of the Library but instead looked at the Curator. His empty metal eye sockets scanned for something of worth within the large two-legged mongrel. “Perhaps…” Hecarim hissed, ”you would be willing to duel with me.” The Shadow of War's helmet warped his metal mouth into a sly and uncomfortable smile. “No killing of course. We do not want these pleasant summoners to worry about losing their Curator.” He laughed ominously. His lust for battle just beginning to scratch at his non-existent throat.

A pause before he spoke as he thought. He hadn’t faced Hecarim many times before on the Fields but knew that as an opponent or ally the undead centaur was fast at the beginning of matches and only proceeded to gain speed as a match progressed. In a one on one match it was likely that unless he survived to fully “farm" his Siphoning Strike then he would lose.

_‘However that is on the Fields and bound by the summoner’s magic. Outside of that I have no such impediments.’_ Nasus continued pondering, likely irking his unlikely conversational partner. It occurred to him that doing so didn’t bother him. The horse could learn patience instead of chomping at the bit for a fight. _‘A fight without the summoner’s magic could also result in severe injury… for both of us. A compromise?’_

Finally Nasus spoke. “Would you be willing to conduct a match on the Proving Grounds under summoner supervision or outside of the fields with summoners on standby?"

Hecarim pondered over the thought. He knew Nasus had an advantage within the Fields but outside was Hecarim’s advantage. Seeing as how ‘health’ did not apply, his undead nature and endless stamina would prove to be more fruitful in his victory.

But his pride had made him think. He imagined his sweet victory with the odds against him. How good it will feel to win even with a disadvantage. Then more mortals will have greater reasons to fear him.

“The Fields of Justice will be appropriate enough.” he chuckles devilishly. “Tonight we will do battle. And let the better opponent take victory.”

Nasus nodded in agreement. “Very well. What time would you like to meet?"

"Nine at night. Heheheh," Hecarim could not help but laugh to himself. “Go and inform the summoners, Curator. And next time we meet, it shall be on the Proving Grounds."

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the results of that match. http://25.media.tumblr.com/c45a2b2e9966879c4d1c68fd1db44230/tumblr_mm1plvoaXT1sok3g5o1_1280.jpg


End file.
